ice cream can be more than a dessert
by galo com cuecas
Summary: rinoa brings some ice cream over to squalls one night and well...lets just say the ice cream doesnt really get eaten...squinoa


Well its been quite a long time since Ive written anything so please forgive me if its terrible lol…basically its just you know a night of ice creams turns into something more..umm…adult for the angel and lion…please r&r and ya I don't own them…square does…

It was just an average night for the quiet young commander. He had just gotten home after a long day of pushing papers at work, yelling at Irvine for hitting on the younger girls and well zell for…well draining the garden of their hot dog supply. He finally had time to relax. Squall removed his trademark leather jacket and allowed himself to sink into his couch, letting his body go motionless as his head rested against the back of the couch, his eyes closed and deep refreshing breaths escaping his lips. He was just about to drift off into a calming, relaxed almost asleep state when someone began banging on his door.

Whining to himself and mumbling random curses his body defied as much gravity as it could and he stood up and slightly wobbled over to the door. He was greeted with his girlfriend standing in the doorway with a gallon of ice cream and the biggest dorkiest smile on her face.

"I suppose you want to come in" Squall said dryly, just seeing her energy was making him even more tired.  
"why yes I would like to squall and look…I brought ice cream!"

Rolling his eyes and stepping out of his doorway he let her enter the house, and though he seemed slightly pissed, he was actually quite pleased she was there…she did have a somewhat calming aura about her to him…when she wasn't bouncing off the walls…like she was currently doing.

"how many scoops do you want squall? Two, three, forty eight?" she said smiling brightly and bouncing on her tippy toes holding the ice cream scoop eagerly in her hands.

"im fine" was his simple answer as he went back to his previous indentation he had caused in the sofa cushion. Well that answer wasn't good enough for the young sorceress.

"Squallllllll you have to have something, I mean you've had a long day at work and you must be so tired you need something to keep you up!! " she whined out making squall rub his temples in an attempt to drown out the girl who sounded slightly like a hamster drowning..

"I said im fine" he spat out a little bit too meanly.

"well than ill fix that" rinoa said more to herself than to him..and taking the ice cream carton in her hand she walked over to the commander and stood above him, watching him until he opened his eyes, glaring back at her all he could say was

"what".

With the cutest most sly smile on her face she reached her hand into the ice cream and well at this point, squalls eyes became bigger than the ragnorak coming to full realization at what she was about to do. Before squall could dodge the oncoming slew of attacks she had driven a hand full of ice cream straight into his face, covering every inch of his skin and entering any crevice available. Rinoa was in stitches she was laughing so hard falling back and sitting on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. After squall had wiped his eyes free of ice cream he gave her the "well now your shit outta luck cuz im going to get you worse" kinda look.

Rinoa still laughing didn't see squall lunge up from the couch and pin her down to the table, knocking the breathe out of her, for more reasons than one.

"that wasn't very nice ms. Heartily" squall said very matter of factly.

"what do you mean my dear sir I have done nothing of the sort..but you seem to have something here, and here and here as well" pointing to multiple points on squalls face where it was blatenly soaked in ice cream.

"since you caused the mess, you better believe your gonna clean it up" he said with a slight playful tone in his voice.

Without saying a word rinoa brought squalls face closer to hers, quite seductively kissing the ice cream off his face, working on his cheeks his nose, forehead and eventually his lips. To him she tasted so sweet and with the flavor of the creamy treat mixed with it she was irresistible. His hands ran from her hands where he was keeping her pinned down down her forearms toward her body as his lips stayed locked with hers, earning small moans from the girl under him.

"you know your just gonna get my clothes all dirty if this continues" she said as innocently as she could at the time.

"don't worry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen" squall managed to get out as he kissed down her neck whilst removing her clothing off her silky body. To them, that night…dessert didn't end with ice cream.

Well I hope it didn't suck as bad as I think, please r&r and let me know what you think! Thanks bunches

-lindsay


End file.
